A Love Forbidden
by babybader22
Summary: Malfoy is the only one Hermoine can count on when everyone else fails her. Will he suddenly change his interesting acts? Will Hermoine get together with Ron or Malfoy? Close friend or far away enemy?
1. Head Girl?

**Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.**

**My little version of what happened in those 19 years**

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Hermoine started screaming to her mother "Mum! Mum! I'm head girl! Mom?" She ran downstairs looking for her mom.

She had just received an owl from Hogwarts. She would be returning to Hogwarts to retake her seventh year. And, Professor McGonnagal just told her that she would be head girl. Just on problem. _Draco_ would be head boy. She had decided to take the offer. She could fend for herself.

She was now at the bottom of the stops. "Mom?" she cried. "In here honey" she replied. "Mom! I'm head girl! Their letting Harry, Ron, and I return for our 7th years! Luna and Neville are too!" she told her mother. "Oh, congratulations darling! I am so proud of you." Her mother said. Hermoine then said "There's only one catch. Draco," she said with a kind of hate in her voice "is head boy." "I don't like the way you said that. Wait, is he the boy you hate?" her mom asked. "Yes, mother that's him. But I'm a big girl. I can fend for myself." "Oh….all right. But if _anything_ and I mean_ anything_ goes wrong you go straight to the headmistress!" her mom ordered. "Okay mom" "Promise?" "Promise!" she told her mom. "Okay, we'll go to Diagon alley tomorrow" Mrs. Granger said. "Oh, I almost forget. Professor McGonnagal already sent everything I need!" she told her mom. "Oh, wonderful!"

She was half-way up the stairs when she spun around and ran back down. "I almost forgot to show you the letter!" She handed over the letter to her mother.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Seeing that you missed your seventh year at Hogwarts I, and many other teachers, would like to bless you with the opportunity to return to Hogwarts to retake it._

_You have also been chosen as head girl. As you know, the Head girl and boy must patrol the halls separately every night except on Tuesday when you have to patrol them together. You also must come one day early to learn the other guidelines. You will be sharing the Head common room with the head boy. The head boy, I am truly sorry but Professor Slughorn insisted on it and he is the new Slytherin head teacher, is Draco Malfoy._

_Your train leaves normal time, except a day early._

_I will see you at Hogwarts,_

_Professor Minerva McGonnagal_

_P.S. Here is everything you need for school. I took the liberty of getting it myself and added a couple more books that I thought you would like to read. Gifts from me to you since you have to share a common room with Draco Malfoy._

Hermoine tore the letter from her mom's hands and ran back upstairs to pack. She couldn't wait to see Ron and Harry again.

Once she was done packing she went to bed. She was exhausted.

The next couple days were spent un-packing and re-packing and reading textbooks over and over and over again.

Soon it was the morning before she had to leave.

"Oh no!" she screamed "I forgot to send a letter to Harry and Ron!"

Once she got home after the battle last year she bought an owl so she could communicate with Harry (who was now living with Ron) and Ron.

Hurriedly she wrote:

_Dear Harry and Ronald,_

_It turns out I was chosen head girl. Malfoy is head boy, though. I will be fine. Hope you had a good summer. I did! We deserved one after what we went through! I leave tomorrow. See you at school. I won't be sharing a common room with you though. Malfoy and I have to share one, since he's head boy and I'm head girl._

_I miss you guys so much,_

_Hermoine_

_P.S. Say hi to everyone for me._

She gave the letter to Crystal (the name of her owl) and sent her off.

The next morning she went to the station and got on the train. Malfoy came in and sat in the same compartment. "Oh, this is going to be fun." she thought.


	2. Returning

**Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything except the story line**

**Oh, remember how I said that this is my version of what happened in those 19 years? Well it's probably not. I'm not sure how it's going to end up…yet.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

"Hey" he said.

"Hey"

"So your head girl?" he asked

"No, I'm just coming a day early because I want to."

"Well, you are Hermoine Granger, you know."

"No! Really? I had no idea!" she shot back. "How come _your_ back? I mean aren't you a…a…death eater?" she questioned.

"He's gone. No ones a death eater anymore. I am a former death eater. I admit that. But, to tell you the truth, I joined mainly out of fear. He was taking over my family. Not to mention, our house." Then he added "I had no choice. It's amazing they are letting me back in. Isn't it? I guess they are thinking, like Dumbledore, that everyone deserves a second chance. I also believe that Slughorn had to pull some strings, too"

"Well, at least_ you_ actually admit it." She replied.

As the train ride went on, weirdly enough, Malfoy seemed to actually be _nice _to _her. _Soon they were talking about Hogwarts and if it was fully repaired yet. Before she knew it they were almost there. They hurriedly went to change into their robes, got off, and traveled up to Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall was waiting to meet them in the Great Hall.

"Nice to see you. Hope you are well rested." She nodded at Hermoine.

"Yes" both Draco and Hermoine answered simultaneously.

"Well," she said while leading them to where their dorms were "as I said in my letter, you must patrol the halls together on Tuesdays and alone every other day. You also must stay over breaks. You two will share a dorm. I must be forgetting something….I will tell you if I left anything out later." She finished

By then they were at the entry to their dorm. "The password is 'Albus.'" They stepped into an elaborately decorated common room with a sofa and two chairs. In front of the sofa was a fireplace and above the fireplace was a picture of Hogwarts. All around the room were pictures of kids that used to, or in one case, still go to Hogwarts. There was a picture of Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, and her. At the back of the room there were two doors. One for the Hermoine's room and one for Malfoy. In between the two doors was a long list. As she got closer, she noticed it had everyone's names on it that had died in the battle at Hogwarts last year. She felt a pang of sorrow in her stomach.

"I shall leave you two to unpack your things. Just like every other year your things have been brought to your room. See you tomorrow." Professor McGonagall told them.

Once she was unpacked she and Malfoy talked awhile and she went to bed. She wanted to be rested for her first day.

The next morning she hurriedly dressed and ate breakfast and waited for the train to arrive.

Soon, after eating lunch and waiting even longer, she saw carriages starting to arrive. Malfoy took his last chance to strike up a conversation before all the hustle and bustle started.

"So…" he said.

"So…." she mimicked.

"Listen. I really hoped you believed my story about me joining the death eaters out of fear. I don't want you to look at me like with disgust anymore." He told her.

"You don't? Do you?" she asked.

"No!" Draco repeated.

"Well…don't tell Harry this, or Ron, but yes, I believe you." She said.

"Thanks, Hermoine. You know? You're really a great person." He told her as they were separated with kids bustling between them.

Hermoine heard her name being called about a thousand times before she finally heard Ron calling "HERMOINE!"

"RON! HARRY! GINNY! LUNA! NEVILLE!" She called back.

"So we heard you were head girl…" Ron said before he was cut off by Harry.

"And were so surprised about Malfoy! Malfoy? Malfoy? Why Malfoy?" Harry asked?

"He said that Slughorn probably had to pull some strings." She said.

"Wait! You were talking to _him_? Why the bloody hell were you talking to him? He was the one who used to call you mudblood, remember?" Ron commented.

"Ronald! He's changed! He hasn't called me mudblood once! He's been really nice, to tell you the truth." She said. She didn't know why but she was actually getting mad! Why couldn't he see the good in someone?

Ron had a very confused expression. Why was she suddenly defending _Malfoy_?

Hermoine suddenly said "This conversation is over." And if looks could kill Ron would be dead. Ron took the hint and started walking toward the Great Hall.

They found spots next to Ginny, Luna and Neville. The first years started walking in and once they were sorted into their houses Professor McGonagall started speaking.

"This year, I shall be the headmistress. Argus would like me to make some announcements. The dark forest is off limits to all students. Also, Argus would like me to check with him to see if you are bringing anything into the Castle that is not allowed," She paused as if thinking of anything else to say "the heads of houses this year are Hermoine Granger, of Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy, of Slytherin. Let's have a round of applause." As everyone was clapping Hermoine turned around to look at Malfoy. She could have sworn she saw his eyes move off of her very quickly. "Ginny," Hermoine whispered, "quick, switch spots with me." Ginny ducked under the table and Hermoine did the same. There now she could keep a watch on Malfoy through dinner. "Let the feast begin!" Professor McGonagall called out. Wonderful looking food appeared and she ate 2 servings of about everything.

After eating Harry and Ron and Hermoine talked over the summers events. After they were done talking, Hermoine was exhausted even though she had been sleeping all the time since she arrived.

She started heading back to the Heads Common Room. When she got there she walked to her room and flopped onto the bed without even changing. She was too exhausted.

The next morning, she hurried to get dressed and met Harry in the great hall. "Where's Ron?" she asked.

"Oh. Ron. Right. He….uh….didn't want to see you mad again. So he's going to wait until later to meet up with us. Oh, I was wondering. What was up with you standing up for _Malfoy_ yesterday?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. He's…changed….seriously….Harry! You have to believe me! He told me why he was a death eater. He doesn't want me to tell you though. I said I wouldn't. Just trust me, okay?" Hermoine pleaded.

"Okay Hermoine. Whatever you say. Just don't get too close to him." Harry told her.

Ron came downstairs and sat next to Harry. He looked scared of Hermoine getting mad again. As they ate, Ginny and Luna joined them. No one said a word.

They went off to their first class, Potions, went on and on. Then they went to Herbology, which Neville was very happy with, Transfiguration, and then Charms. After charms Hermoine had Muggle Studies because she was taking extra classes again.

Once she got into the Common Room Malfoy needed help with his homework because he had gotten lost while the teacher was explaining everything. After the joked around for awhile she was ready to do some homework, which Malfoy insisted on doing together.

After they were done with their homework they sat on the couch and talked over the days events.

"So? Do you really believe me?" asked Malfoy.

"YES! I told you. Your going to have to believe me that I believe you, okay?" Hermoine told him

"Okay, fine I'll stop asking….." Malfoy said while trying to hide a smile.

Hermoine just smiled and laughed.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Kinda long but still its getting to the really good part I'm planning. REVIEW!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. Surprises for everyone

The past days went by with only classes on Thursday and Friday. Since tomorrow was Saturday they would have no classes, which for once, Hermoine was glad. Really all she did lately was, study, eat, study, patrol halls, study, and sleep.

Hermoine woke and bathed in the head bathroom the next morning. She found Malfoy sitting in front of the fire place, just staring at it. Doing nothing, just staring. She was trying to be quiet as to not disturb him but he turned around, saw her standing there staring at him, then he got up and left. _Wonder what that was about?_

She called after him "Hey, you about ready to go? I don't want to walk in alone again. Everyone just kind of stares at me." She paused "It gives me the creeps." She said, moving her shoulders as if something was crawling down her back.

"Yah, hang on." He called out.

Then he walked out of his room. Then she saw it for the first time in her life. His eyes showed a kind of softness.

They walked down to the Great Hall together. Everyone stared at them. I guess they figured it was weirder for them to show up together than alone. That was the last time she was going to walk down with him.

She found a seat next to Ginny. Ron and Harry weren't there yet. She told her what happened with her and Malfoy. "Just don't tell Ron and Harry." She pleaded. "Your secret is safe with me." Ginny told Hermoine.

Suddenly the mail had started to arrive. An owl dropped a letter off to Hermoine which she read.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I hope you have enjoyed your first few days back. I would like to finish telling you the rules. I don't know why I forgot them. Well the rules are:_

_You are able to move out of the head common room, but only if needed_

_You are able to go to Hogsmeade every weekend_

_You are able to invite 6 people to the common room_

_You must attend all Hogwarts Balls/Functions with Mr. Malfoy (this includes going with him to Hogsmeade when the whole school is aloud to go)_

_You may visit your regular common room (Gryffindor) _

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

_P.S. Please show this letter to Draco_

"I'll be right back, Ginny" Hermoine said.

As Hermoine was walking over to the Slytherin table she was given many different looks. When she was standing behind Malfoy she tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and spatted out "What do you want Muggle born?"

"Professor McGonagall wants me to show you this note" she said. _Why did he just call me muggle born instead of a Mudblood? Has he really changed? Does he like me? Should I tell Harry? More importantly Ron? Ginny? Luna? Neville? Great! On top of homework I'm going to be thinking about this, too?_

He finished reading the note and handed it back. As, she was walking toward Ginny, she heard laughing. She turned around and there he was, Malfoy, looking _sorry_.

"Oh, Hermoine! What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Really. I'll be fine." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, I have and idea that might just cheer you up. How about tonight you come over to the Gryffindor common room?" asked Ginny.

"Yah that sounds great! Can I come over right now, too?" She asked Ginny.

"Anytime you want!" Ginny replied

Since it was Sunday they had no classes. They just kind of hung around. After awhile Ginny asked Hermoine if she could show her the Head Common Room. Hermoine said sure, even though she really hoped Malfoy wasn't there.

Harry asked "Can I come?"

Ginny replied, a little too quickly "NO!" Ginny then gave him a look that said 'I'll explain later'. Harry nodded his head.

When they were walking towards the Heads Common Room, Hermoine asked Ginny "What was that about, Gin?"

"Nothing, it's just that I want to see you're common room without any arguments between Harry and Malfoy." Ginny stated. She was trying not to giggle because earlier that morning Malfoy caught Ginny without Hermoine and told her to, sometime that day, get Hermoine to the head common room so they could talk. Ginny didn't like helping Malfoy, because she knew Ron wouldn't be too happy about it, but she just kept in her mind that it was for Hermoine.

Once they were outside the heads dorms, Hermoine whispered the password and stepped inside telling Ginny "Here is the common room…" then she noticed Malfoy, again, sitting on the sofa staring at the fire "Oh…hello, Malfoy".

"Hey, listen." He told her. Then he looked at Ginny with a look that said 'Thanks, but you can leave now'. Ginny understood and went into Hermoine's room to look around. "Earlier this morning, I'm really sorry. It's just that, if they..." Hermoine understood this to be the slytherins "ever find out, I'm being nice to you. They'll beat the pants off me. Hermoine went over and sat down by him.

"But it was so weird. I thought you were different this year." She commented.

"Really, I am. I called you Muggle born instead of…of…"he dropped off of his sentence, not wanting to call her a Mudblood.

"Mudblood?" she supplied.

"Yah, that. Even though I wasn't nice to you, I wasn't really mean either. They have been giving me crap ever since for not calling you…that." He said.

She was listening. That wasn't what she expected._ He really was trying to be nice. He really has changed. _

"Thanks, Malfoy. I better go. Ginny is probably getting really bored pretending that she's looking at my bedroom." Hermoine and Malfoy just laughed.

At that exact moment, Ginny walked out of Hermoine's bedroom and said "Big bathroom, you go in there." Hermoine looked back at Malfoy and started laughing again.

On the way back to the Gryffindor dorms Ginny asked "So, are you glad I took you up there?"

"Yep!" Hermoine said.

As they walked back into the common room Ginny went to go sit by Harry. "Wait…" Ron said.

"Does this mean you two are back together?" Hermoine asked.

"Like, Duh!" Harry said.

"Well, it took you long enough, mate" Ron said. Then Harry looked at Hermoine.

Ron coughed and also looked at Hermoine. "What?" Hermoine asked.

"Well...I was wondering doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, Ron, I didn't catch that." Hermoine replied.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend? Ron repeated.

"Oh, Ron, I'm sorry. I just don't know. I'm really sorry." Hermoine replied.

Hermoine then heard a tapping noise. She looked at the window. There was an owl with a letter addressed to her. She opened the window and took the letter. The bird then flew back to the Owlery.

_Dear Hermoine,_

_Meet me in front of the Great Hall in 10 minutes. Dress warm._

_Draco_

"Gotta go, guys." She called as she ran out the door. As she was running out the door, she dropped the letter. Ron and Harry read it.

"WHAT?" Ron screamed.

"Ron, calm down, I'm sure it's nothing. It's probably just something that the two heads have to be there for." Harry said, trying to calm Ron down.

"SURE IT'S NOTHING? GO GET YOUR INVISIBILITY CLOAK! WE ARE FOLLOWING THEM. GO!" Ron screamed.

Harry dashed up the stairs, grabbed the invisibility cloak and two sweatshirts, one for Ron, one for him. They put their sweatshirts on and Ginny said "You guys, just leave them be!"

"NO! I SHALL NOT! SHE JUST TURNED ME DOWN AND THEN SHE GOES OF WITH _MALFOY_? I DON'T THINK SO!" Ron yelled.

They ran out of the common room. As they ran down the stairs, the put the invisibility cloak on. As they got to the great hall, Hermoine wasn't there yet. Harry thought that she was 'dressing warm'. Harry then noticed that Ron was moving them forward, towards Malfoy. "Ron, no." Harry whispered. He grabbed Ron and pulled him backwards, just as Hermoine came running down the stairs. They saw Malfoy put his arm around her shoulder and start walking outside. The weird thing was, Hermoine wasn't objecting.

"How are you?" Malfoy whispered.

"Fine. Ron just asked me out. I turned him down. I'm not sure I feel that way about him. He got mad." Replied Hermoine.

"Yah, he's the kind that's like that, huh?" Malfoy asked.

"Yah, he gets mad at everything that doesn't go his way." Hermoine said. They then walked outside. Ron and Harry were still following them.

Malfoy was still holding Hermoine. They then layer down on the grass. After about a half hour of them lying there, Ron still wouldn't go back so they kept watching. After 15 more minutes Malfoy and Hermoine got up. Malfoy then grabbed her around the waist, pulled her in tight, and kissed her on the forehead.

Harry was sure that if Ron heard or saw anymore he would probably strangle Malfoy. So he grabbed hold of Ron, turned him around, and walked back towards the common room.

"That's it we are SO talking to her tomorrow!" Ron said.

"Whatever, Ron" Harry replied.

Once back at the common room Harry relayed the events to Ginny. She didn't seem to mind.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. It's kind of long.**


	4. You followed us?

**Authors note: I do not, unfortunately own Harry Potter.**

The next morning after washing and dressing, Malfoy and Hermoine walked down with each other again. They had decided that people will just have to get used to it.

Hermoine sat down next to Harry with Ron across from her. Ron glared at her. "What was that for?" Hermoine asked Harry after Ron said he wasn't hungry anymore and got up and left.

"Well, since I don't want to tell you alone, and Ron should be here when I tell you, hurry up and eat so we can go to the Gryffindor dorms and tell you?" Harry said.

"Okay, whatever." Hermoine said wonderingly.

Once she was done eating Harry and Hermoine started towards the Gryffindor common room. Once they stepped past the Fat Lady, Ron gave Hermoine another glare.

"Okay, last night…." Harry began, but was cut off by Ron.

"We kinda-sorta saw you snogging Malfoy." Ron said, amazingly calm.

"WHAT YOU GUYS FOLLOWED US?" yelled Hermoine.

"Who said that?" Ron asked.

"Well, how else did you see me 'snogging Malfoy'? Besides it was one peck on the forehead!" Hermoine said, trying to regain her composure.

"Fine maybe we followed you. But I also heard you talking about me!" Ron shot at Hermoine.

"WELL, NOW I KNOW IT'S TRUE! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT YOU, YOU GO AND GET MAD AND FOLLOW ME?" asked Hermoine, not even trying to keep quiet. She could see Ron turning red. Everyone in the common room was staring.

"Hermoine…Ron…calm down…." Harry pleaded.

"I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN!" Hermoine said. Tears streaking down her face. Behind her she heard Ginny say "I told you not to follow her, Ron!"

Hermoine ran as fast as she could; hiding her face, back to the Head Common Room.

When she stepped into the Head Common Room she saw Malfoy's friends. Malfoy saw her, too. She ran to her room and through the door she heard him announce "Okay guys, time to pack up, yes, now." After she heard them all leave she heard a knocking on her door "Hey, mind coming out here and telling me what happened?" he asked. She stood up, opened the door and walked into the common room. He took her hand and led her over to the couch and sat down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ron and Harry followed us last night." Hermoine said, still crying.

"They did what? Those little twerps." Malfoy said.

"Harry didn't want to, Ron made him. He got mad at me for turning him down and then leaving with you. They said they saw you 'snogging' me, but you only kissed me on the forehead." Hermoine said trying to calm down.

"Well, you're away from them now, your safe right here with me," Malfoy told her. "No one can take you away from me."

Hermoine didn't say a word. She just layed her head on his and listened to his heartbeat. She soon fell asleep. When she woke up, she still had her head on Malfoy's chest.

"Hello, sleepy head." Malfoy said.

"Hey, thanks for helping me calm down." Hermoine replied.

"No problem. I was just wondering… you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? There's still time." Malfoy asked.

"Sure. It sounds like fun, and anything I can do to keep my mind off Ron." Hermoine said, surprised Malfoy asked her to come._ I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! He does like me._

Before she knew it, she was having the time of her life. After they drank some butterbeer and went to get some candy, they went to the joke shop.

"Let's get some tricks to play on Ron!" joked malfoy.

"Hey, Ron might be an annoyin, two-faced, twerp, but I don't want to sink that low. Okay, maybe I do, but I won't." Hermoine said.

Once they were back at the Castle, they went straight to the Head dorms to go to bed.


	5. Patroling the Halls gets interesting

**Authors note-My story**

**JK's characters**

The next two days went by very quickly. Malfoy had quidditch practice, which Hermoine went to watch. After quidditch practice, Malfoy and Hermoine had to patrol the halls together.

"Hermoine! Wait up!" yelled Malfoy.

Hermoine spun on her heel and faced Malfoy. "I was just…" was all she managed to say before he cut her off.

"Wait for me here. I'll be done showering in 6 minutes." He said.

So, she waited. Soon he stuck his head out of the door and said "I'm ready!" Hermoine doubled over laughing. She didn't even know what was so funny!

As they started patrolling the halls that night, they caught 3 kids wandering the halls, trying to find Peeve's secret stash of pranks.

"Hey, uh….Hermoine?" Malfoy asked, he sounded really nervous._ Oh my gosh. This is it. He's going to ask me out!_

"Hey, uh…Malfoy?" She mimicked.

"Be nice!" Malfoy said playfully.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Hermoine said, giving Malfoy a little shove.

"I was just wondering, wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?" Malfoy asked.

"I've been through this before, so I don't have to ask you what you said." Hermoine told him.

"So…is that a no?" he asked a looking like he might be a little disappointed.

"Absolutely!" Hermoine said, trying to get Malfoy really nervous.

"Oh…" Malfoy said, now obviously disappointed.

"NOT! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" she said finally letting Malfoy relax.

"Oh! GREAT! You about gave me heart failure!" Malfoy laughed.

"Well….sorry…just wanted to make you nervous." Hermoine said trying her best to be flirty.

"You accomplished that!" Malfoy said.

They had just finished their patrolling and were now at the entry way to the head dorms. Once inside, Malfoy took Hermoine's hand and led her over to the loveseat. He pointed his wand at the fire and flames instantly burst into life. Hermoine layed her head on his chest, just like she had done when she was crying, and said "Acio blanket" and covered her and Malfoy with it. She was just about asleep when Malfoy asked "What made you like me?"

"What made _you _like _me_?" she asked him.

"I asked you first!" Malfoy complained.

"Fine! I don't know. I never really liked you before this year. But then lately I've been noticing you're different. I can come to you with anything." Hermoine said, and then added "Your turn."

"Well, I didn't like you before last summer. Then after the battle, I began thinking a lot about you, and noticed how you're different from everyone else." He finished. Hermoine gave him a look and then he added "In a good way, of course!"

They stayed and talked for a while and she fell asleep right there. The next morning she woke up in her bed with a letter in her hand, she opened the letter and read it.

_Hermoine,_

_I will never forget last night. It was the best night of my life. I carried you in here when I woke up this morning. I have emergency quidditch practice. Our first game is tomorrow, and we've barely practiced. I'll see you tonight._

_Love,_

_Malfoy_

"Love…Malfoy." Hermoine finished. She re-read the last two words over and over again. She couldn't believe it.

Hermoine got ready quickly and headed to the Great Hall. She found Ginny. Again, no Harry or Ron.

"Guess what, Gin? Draco asked me out! I said yes!" Hermoine whispered.

"Draco? Since when is he Draco?" a dreamy voice came from behind them. They whipped around. Luna.

"Last night." Hermoine told both of them what happened.

"I cannot believe you said yes!" Ginny said.

"You're not mad are you?" Hermoine said a little scared of the oncoming answer.

"Mad? No. Worried? Yes! What happens when Ron and Harry find out? Their not going to be happy!" Ginny told her.

"That is why they're not going to find out! You can't tell them!" Hermoine said, glaring at both Luna and Ginny.

"Okay…." Luna said.

"Fine!" Ginny cried out.

Later that day after, during History of Magic, Ron slipped her a note

_You sicken me! Malfoy? We heard Neville and Luna talking about it. Harry is mad, too. But let me guess, you're going to go crying to Malfoy? _

Hermoine was mad. Not at Luna. It wasn't her fault. Maybe a little. But Hermoine said no telling Ron and Harry. Not Neville. It wasn't her fault. Ron and Harry were to blame.

Oh, well. Quidditch was tomorrow. She was going to sit on the line of Gryffindor and Slytherin. I mean, seriously, she's in Gryffindor, but her boyfriend was in Slytherin. She has to split her loyalties.

**A/N- Probably my last chapter for a week. Have school and b-ball games and orthodontist appt. all this week. Might work on one in my free time and then hopefully have it up by next weekend.**


	6. Authors note

**I am thinking about dropping this story. It's not turning out how I wanted it to. Eeeps! Review and tell me if you want me to drop. I'm thinking about starting a different one. So Review. I'm kind of busy at the moment too so it might be a while before I get another chapter up. REVIEW! And it sounds like you guys are starting to not like it.**


	7. Realizations

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Author's note- A couple months later.**

The next morning Hermoine wasn't feeling well so she stayed in the head dorms all morning. She heard that Gryffindor had won the quidditch game, so Malfoy won't be happy.

She heard a tapping on the window when she was reading Hogwarts: A History for about the 57th time. She turned around to see Dumbledore's old owl, Herms. She opened the window, took the letter and gave Herms a quick swipe over his head. He nipped appreciatively at her and then flew off. She opened the letter.

**Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room-**

"You sure showed Malfoy, Harry!" Ron said, very happily.

"Aren't I just wonderful?" Harry said jokingly. "Hey, everyone on Gryffindor did terrific! You really picked up your game this year!"

"Yeah, well, I just really wanted to show up Malfoy, you know? I just wish it was me Hermoine was going out with. I mean I love her more than _Malfoy_! He's using her. I bet you anything! Why can't Hermoine see I'm the one she loves?" Ron asked.

"He probably is using her. I mean one year he's calling her mudblood and the next he's in love with her? Somehow I doubt that he really does like her." Harry replied. Ginny came and sat down at Harry's feet.

"What ya talking about?" She asked.

"How Malfoy is using Hermoine." Ron said smugly.

"Oh, you guys, leave her alone." Ginny said standing up for one of her best friends was her duty.

"No, I will not leave her alone until she's my girlfriend!" Ron said defensively.

**Back in Head Dorms-**

_Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger,_

_I would like to inform you that there will be a Christmas ball this year for all Sixth and Seventh years. As you may know, you two must go together to show inter-house unity. The Christmas Ball will be the night before the Christmas Holiday's. You two will be the chairpersons for the Ball. This means that you are in charge of decorating. Please come up with some ideas for the name. I do not want it to be called 'The Christmas Ball'. It sounds tacky._

_You're Headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Oh, how wonderful. I've always wanted to decorate a dance." Hermoine said to herself. The first thing that popped into her head was the classic "Winter Wonderland". But then again, that's a little too classic. She would just have to ask Malfoy.

That night she went to the Gryffindor Common Room. She wanted to ask Ginny if she had any ideas for the Christmas ball. Ginny had told her the password so she could get in whenever she wanted. She stepped past the painting of the fat lady and saw Ron with his mouth open like he was about to say something and then shut it right away.

"Hey," Hermoine said. "Congrats on the win today."

"Yeah, thanks, whatever." Ron said without looking her in the eyes.

"You guys want to go take a walk? I am bored out of my mind." Hermoine asked.

"No." Ron said.

"Homework." Both Harry and Ginny said.

"Oh, okay. See ya tomorrow." Hermoine said a little disapointed. As she was walking back to the Head dorms she noticed how much she really missed Ron. _I need him back .But how? He hates me now._

Later that night she talked to Malfoy about themes for Ball. They still hadn't decided on a name at midnight. They decided to go to bed and sleep on it and talk about it later.

**Authors Note (I'm bored okay?)-**

**Hermoine- You know what we need?**

**Malfoy- What?**

**Harry- Reviews?**

**Hermoine- Of course we need reviews! Seriously Harry! Review, people! But theres something else.**

**Ginny- You better not say more homework! Because, if you do, I might have to hex you. We don't need anymore homework!**

**Malfoy- slaps forehead Ideas for the name of the Christmas Ball!**

**Ron- He better not be right!**

**Hermoine- Actually, he is very correct!**

**Ron- Ohhh…Is he? hexes Malfoy**

**Harry- Go Ron!**

**Ginny- Wow, Ronniekins has some guts.**

**Ron- Shut up, Ginny.**

**Hermoine- Be nice, you two.**

**Ron- still not done hexing malfoy Whatever.**

**Me- Seriously people! Review! Review! REVIEW!!! And give me some ideas for the name of the Ball! That is going to be the biggest chapter yet. Very important that it is perfect! REVIEW!!! GIVE ME SOME NAMES/IDEAS!!**


	8. Getting Ready

**Authors Note- I don't own Harry Potter. And thanks a lot to ****carmen.bby**. **for reviewing and giving me a name for the dance. Carmen.bby. was the only one to review so that is why I'm using her name. I really need to get on with the story, can't wait much longer.**

The next morning Hermoine woke Malfoy up and told them that they really needed to start thinking about the Christmas Ball. "Whatever, just wait until I'm ready." He replied. She waited half an hour until he was ready.

"I thought of an idea for the ball's name." Hermoine said.

"Did you?" Malfoy asked.

"Snowflake Soiree!" Hermoine told him.

"Whoopee. Sounds great." Malfoy remarked. Hermoine couldn't help but get the feeling that he was mad.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. Her temper was getting high now.

"Why do you care?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, you're acting like the old you. What happened to the guy I'm dating. Or was that all an act? Is this the real you?" Hermoine asked.

"Whatever. Just decorate the Great Hall for the dance, okay? I'm kind of busy." Malfoy said.

"Oh…okay…." Hermoine replied. She started to make her way downstairs to the Great Hall. On her way there she stopped to ask Ginny if she wanted to help, and before she knew it Ginny was walking beside her and Hermoine was explaining what happened between her and Malfoy.

"Git." Ginny said, after Hermoine was finished.

"I am probably going to break up with him. I never should've dated him in the first place. Why couldn't I see through that little act of his? Stupid, stupid Hermoine!" Hermoine said.

"The worst part is, you're still going to have to dance with him at the Ball." Ginny replied.

"Gawd, I never thought of that." Hermoine whispered to herself. By now they were at the Great Hall. _Time to decorate_, Hermoine thought.

They decide that the main colors were to be blue and metallic silver. They made streamers of those two colors hang and drape everywhere. The made it looks like it was snowing and there was ice sculptures all over. There were tables and chairs covered in white cloth and on the chairs the cloth was tied back with blue ribbon. The made big letters saying 'SNOWFLAKE SOIREE' and posted them in the front of the Great Hall. There was one part of the Hall with the chairs and tables and the other half was a dance floor.

"It's beautiful!" Hermoine and Ginny said at the same time.

"Well we better go get dressed." Hermoine told Ginny.

"Already?" Ginny asked.

"I have to be here early…"Hermoine complained.

"You do know the bat bogey hex right?" Ginny asked. When Hermoine nodded she said, "Good, use it." The girls both laughed at this comment.

Hermoine made her way back to go change. She changed into a white dress. It was strapless with a piece of black ribbon at the very top. Around her waist it got tighter, but not too tight, and then it tiered out. At the bottom there were three more strips of black ribbon that were evenly spaced so the top one was just below her knees. She flattened her hair until it was semi-flat, and then she curled it so it was in ringlets. She had a white diamond necklace and a black handbag. She clipped her hair back with a white flower clip, put on a black braclet and put on white strappy heels and went to find Malfoy.


	9. The Christmas Ball

"Time to go… do you like my dress?" She asked Malfoy, once she had found him.

"I've seen better." Malfoy said.

"Well, aren't we a little snot?" Hermoine replied, her temper rising.

"Yes, you are." Malfoy said, putting on his normal sneer.

"That's it! I can't take this any longer! We're OVER!" She shouted and walked out of the common room.

"Hermoine!" Malfoy called after her.

"NO MALFOY! We're over! What part of that don't you understand?" She screamed.

"Why?" Malfoy said. His temper also rising.

"Because!" Hermoine told him.

"Because isn't an answer!" Malfoy said. By now he had caught up to her.

"Fine then! Do you really want to know why I broke up with you?" Hermoine asked.

"YES!" Malfoy said.

"Because you're an lying, inconsiderable, two-faced, idiotic, git! That's why!" And with that she turned, swinging her hair in his face, and walked to the Great Hall. Once there, she found Ginny and told her that she and Malfoy had broken up. Then Professor McGonnagal took Hermoine aside.

"Miss Granger, where is Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

"I don't know. Don't really care." Hermoine told her.

"Well, I'll go find him. You two have to walk in together and have the first dance." Professor McGonnagal said.

"Oh, yay." Hermoine said under her breath. At that moment Malfoy had walked up to them. Hermoine said, "Found it!"

"Oh, there you are Mr. Malfoy. You two have to walk in together in…1 minute. Get ready!" She told them and herded them over to the door to the great hall.

"I'm sorry, Hermoine!" Malfoy whispered.

"Won't cut this time you lying, inconsiderable, two-faced, idiotic, git!" Hermoine whispered back through her teeth.

"Now!" Professor McGonnagal said giving them a shove. Malfoy held out his arm and she took it, grudgingly. She put on a fake smile and started walking. Everyone clapped as they made their way to the dance floor. Malfoy grabbed Hermoine's hips and they started dancing. Soon, more kids made their way onto the dance floor. As soon as almost everyone was on the dance floor, Hermoine said she was going to go sit down. Malfoy told her he was going to get some drinks. As soon as she sat down Ron came and plopped down in a chair next to her.

"So…who's your date?" Hermoine asked.

"Lavender…" Ron said.

"Oh." Hermoine said, disappointed.

"Nothings, going on between us, though. I just couldn't find anyone else. She thinks there is something going on. Mental, that one." Ron said. Hermoine burst out laughing. "Neville's here with Hannah Abbot. Luna came with Dean. Harry, of course, came with Ginny. I'm keeping an eye on them too." Ron said once Hermoine stopped laughing, but the last comment sent her on another laughing trip. "I heard about you and Malfoy…" Ron said and this made Hermoine stop laughing right away.

"Yah, well, you were right, Ron. I'm sorry. He's, as I told him, an inconsiderable, two-faced, idiotic, git. I am so, so sorry Ron. Forgive me?" Hermoine asked.

"You're forgiven. So are you going home on the Christmas holidays?" Ron asked.

"No, I can't, have to stay here, dumb head girl responsibilities." She told Ron.

"I see." Ron said.

"Yah, Mom and Dad are still kind of mad at me for erasing their memory though, so it's not like I want to go home." Hermoine said it was Ron's turn to start laughing this time.

"Didn't like it in Australia, huh?" Ron asked.

"I'm guessing not. I think dad is officially afraid of kangaroos." Hermoine told him.

"Yah, the way the hop is kind of….what's the word? Creepy? Yep, that's it." Ron said.

"You make me laugh, Ron!" Hermoine she said, giggling.

"I try. Hermoine I was wondering…" Ron started.

"Wow, that's an accomplisment! Just kidding, Ronald." Hermoine said, after receiving a glare from him.

"Yah, well since you and Malfoy broke up…" Ron started, but got cut off again. His ears were changing into a deep red.

"Will I go out with you? Of course I will! I'm so sorry for turning you down before. I shouldn't have. I am sorry." Hermoine said.

"Great, and Hermoine, you already apologized before." Ron told her.

"Yah, well, I am sorry." She said again.

"Hermoine!" Ron complained.

"Oh, right, sorry! WAIT! No forget that! Sorry… NO!! HELP ME!" She yelled.

"It's okay, you'll be fine!" Ron said. "Too bad you can't come over to my house for the Christmas Holidays."

"I think I can arrange that." Hermoine said. She then got up and walked away.

"Okay…" Ron said to himself. Harry and Ginny came and sat down on both sides of him.

"You two going out?" Ginny asked.

"Yep, how'd you know?" Ron replied.

"I can spot a couple from 20 miles away, Ronald!" Ginny told him.

Meanwhile, Hermoine had found Professor McGonnagol. Malfoy had followed Hermoine on her quest to find the professor, but Hermoine told him to go snog Pansy.

"Professor, may I make an announcement?" Hermoine asked, Professor McGonnagol nodded. Hermoine made her way to a table and stood on the chair, she then conjured a microphone out of air.

"What is she doing?" Ron whipsered to harry. Harry shrugged.

"Everyone," Hermoine shouted into the microphone, "I would like to renounce my job as Head Girl. The head girl is now…." She looked at Professor McGonnagol, who mouthed Lavender Brown "Lavender Brown! Good luck dealing with that lying, inconsiderable, two-faced, idiotic, git, named Draco Malfoy." Hermoine finished, stepped off the chair, layed the mic down and walked over to Ron, Harry, and Ginny. She then sat down on Ron's lap. He hugged her. "You can come to my house, now!" He whispered into her ear. She turned around and kissed him. She knew this was who she was supposed to be with.

The next morning she woke up in the Gryfindor dorms, where she was to be spending the rest of the year since she was no longer Head Girl. She woke Ginny up and told her she was going to go have breakfast, Ginny jumped out of bed and told Hermoine to 'Wait up' and started to changed. As Ginny was changing, Hermoine made her way into the Gryffindor common room. Ron was waiting for her. He had a single rose in his hands. "Morning, Love." He said as he gave her the rose. "G' Morning" she replied as she kissed him on lips. It felt so good to finally have chemistry with the person she was going out with. The kiss was long and passionate, when Hermoine ripped away for breath Ginny forced her hand between Ron and Hermoines mouths while saying "Guys, I kind of want to keep my appetite!" Ron turned Red.

"GINNY!" He said chasing her out of the common room. Harry came down from the guy dorms and asked Hermoine "Explain?"

"Long story." She told him while walking down to the Great Hall. She met Ron there who was now telling off Ginny 'You and harry do it all the time!' and things like that.

As Hermoine sat down, Malfoy walked up to her saying "You'll pay for that, Mudblood!"

"You know what? I don't care! I'm with someone I actually have chemistry with and that's all I ever wanted." And just to make him jealous she kissed Ron again. She knew for sure this time that she was back where she was meant to be.

"Uh, guys, APPETITE!" Ginny complained.

"Mudblood." Malfoy said and walked away.

"I don't care anymore about him, that lying, inconsiderable,two-faced,idiotic,git!" Ginny reached across the table and high fived her.

"That's right, because you have us!" harry said.

"And me!" Ron added.

"Us is me, Ronald!" Ginny said.

"Just adding emphasis! Did emphasis ever hurt anyone?" Ron asked.

"No… but…."

"Exactly!" Ron argued.

"You guys! I have all of you, including you Ron!" Ron broke out in a grin. Hermoine put her arm around him and laughed.


	10. 2nd authors note! Very important! Read!

**Okay people. Here's the deal: I am having a major writers block on this story! I need help from my readers (who, are very very important to me and it makes me happy when they review –hint hint-)! So review (they make me happy)! And tell me what you want to hear in the next chapter. Seriously, you need to tell me what you want… I know, I know! **

**I am proposing a contest! You all review (happy me) and tell me what you want in the next chapter. If you want, plan out the whole chapter. I might take ideas from everyone…so review…your ideas will get added in somehow. If you review (happy me ********) and you tell me what you want atleast one of your things will probably get added in! Plus, I am getting the winter blues, so I don't like writing if I don't have something planned out! Review! Review! Reveiew! They make me happy (I'm petting my ego right now! Ooooo isn't it pretty?)! Please plan something. If you want a new chapter up soon, review (happy me) I might even unblock the anonymous reviews so everyone can review. Let me think about that one. REVIEW! I'm smiling about the thought of you reviewing (all smiles, seriously!)**


	11. The Chocolate Frog Card

**Disclaimer- If you recognize it, I don't own it! This is the last time I'm going to say this.**

**Author's note- I would like to thank- hphottie14, fionaXhasXwings, and chezzybabe for the suggestions. I would also like to thank everyone else for just reviewing! I am very happy now!**

**And I am sorry for the delay…I've been sick…ugh…I still am to tell you the truth. Hope it was worth the wait, though! Oh, and I've started a new story (actually I did two weeks ago) and it's called Our Life Together. Go check it out sometime!**

The next morning Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermoine boarded Hogwarts Express. They started the long journey to Kings Cross. Once at Kings Cross they disasparated to the Burrow. As soon as they got there, Mrs. Weasley took Ron aside.

"Why is Hermoine here? Did you two get back together?" she asked.

"Yes, and you are acting very rude." Ron told his mother.

"I am sorry Ronald, it's just that…oh never mind. I am so happy for you Ron!" she said putting on a fake smile.

"Uh…thanks…mom." Ron then left the room to go find Harry.

"Are you a momma's boy?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Shut up. Mom started acting really funny when I told her Hermoine and I got back together." Ron whispered.

"Curious. Curious…." Harry said doing a very good impression of Ollivander when he first got his wand. "Why are we whispering?"

"So Hermoine won't hear us." He said flatly.

"She's downstairs with your mom, though." Harry said. "Are you sure you just want to whisper for no reason?"

"You are acting funny, too." Ron said, tilting his head to the side.

"Whatever." Harry said.

"Whatever." Ron mimicked.

Later that night they ate a wonderful supper and went to bed. The next couple days went by quickly. Everyone spent them decorating the Burrow for Christmas. The day before Christmas they all went to Wizarding London to buy presents and once they were done shopping, Harry treated them all to ice cream. They were all extremely tired after eating ice cream so they apparated to the Burrow and went to bed. The next morning, you could definitely tell that Christmas cheer was in the air.

"Harry, dear. Could you come down here, please?" Harry heard Mrs. Weasleys voice ringing up the stairs. He grabbed his glasses, and pushing them on he looked around the room. Ron wasn't in his bed. He got dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt. He ran down the stairs, skipping the last three. He wondered why he was in such a hurry to get downstairs.

"There you are!" Molly said.

"Here I am!" Harry replied.

"Could you go de-gnome the garden before it snows? George doesn't want to since it will remind him of F… could you dear? Ron is already out there." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Okay." Harry said. He felt sorry for George. After all, it was him and Fred who used to have competitions to see who could throw their gnomes the farthest. He started to walk out the garden. He saw Ron spinning around and letting go of a gnome.

"Hey." Harry said.

"Ugh…" Ron answered.

"Well, aren't we a ray of sunshine this morning?" Harry replied. He received a dirty look from Ron. Harry decided to stop fooling around with Ron. They finished de-gnoming the garden in about half an hour. Right about when they thought their ears were going to fall off, did they finally step back inside the house.

"Good morning!" said the jolly voice of Mr. Weasley.

"G' morning." Harry replied back. Soon, everyone started arriving on the grounds around the burrow. Andromeda Tonks, with Teddy, Bill and Fleur, George and Katie (who were now going steady), Charlie, and he guessed (but wasn't sure) that Percy was coming with his girlfriend Percy Penelope, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermoine, plus Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He wondered if the Burrow wasn't going burst at the seams. They ate a wonderful dinner and entered the living room to open the presents. George sat down, with Katie by his side, and started throwing around gifts to everyone.

"Here Teddy. This one is from your god-father, Harry." Teddy started clapping his hands. Andromeda helped him open it and it turned out to be a toy racing broom. They continued to open presents until they were down to Harry's last present. He eagerly opened it and it was a chocolate frog.

"Err...thanks…" Harry said looking at it.

"Well, open it!" Harry opened the case, gave the chocolate frog to Teddy, and turned back to box to see his own face looking back at him.

"No way!" Harry exclaimed. "My own chocolate frog card!" He flipped the card over.

**Harry Potter**

**Also known as The Boy Who Lived. Survived a killing curse from Voldemort when he was a baby. Later faced off against Voldemort before finally killing him. Has received Order of Merlin: First Class.**

"First one made. Kingsley gave it to me yesterday to give to you." Said Mr. Weasley. They passed around the card and after many thanks, headed off to bed. The next days were spent packing, and snowball fights outside.

After they had gotten off the Hogwarts Express, they rode the carriages up to the school. Once inside Hogwarts they headed off towards the dorms. Hermoine was the first one to reach her dorm. She entered and found her trunk already there. She heard a quiet sniffling in a corner. She whipped around to see, none other than, Lavender Brown.

"Lavender! Are you okay?" Hermoine asked.

"I can't take it Hermoine! Every night that stupid Blaise Zabini comes to the dorms and is a snot. They're planning something! You were right. Draco is a lying, inconsiderable, two-faced, idiotic, git! I just can't take the responsibility!" She got out between sobs. Hermoine put her arm around her.

"Everything will be fine. Deep breaths…" Hermoine told her trying to get her to calm down. Once she finally did Hermoine asked what happened.

"Blaise has been coming over every day. Then they shut themselves in Dracos' room. One time I tried to figure out what they were planning, so I listened through the door and I heard something like note and blackmail. Then they stopped talking and Blaise opened the door and slapped me. I thought only girls could slap that hard." Lavender spilled.

"Wow. Well, if you really don't want to be Head Girl, tell McGonagall. She won't make you. Plus, you should probably tell her that he slapped you." Hermoine said.

"I can't they told me I couldn't tell anyone. Else they would hurt me again." Lavender told her.

"That's horrible." Hermoine said sympathetically.

"I am going to tell McGonnagal tomorrow that I don't want to be head girl anymore. I won't tell her why, though." Lavender replied.

"You do that." Hermoine said. "I wonder who is going to be the next head girl…" she wondered aloud.

"I heard Padma Patil." Lavender said half mindedly.

"Oooo… poor girl." Hermoine replied. With that, the door burst open and more girls came walking in.

"Hello, girls." Hermoine told them. There was a chorus of 'hey's back and then Hermoine walked out to find Harry and Ron. She told them everything about Lavender. _She never told me I couldn't tell anyone._ Hermoine thought.

"That's horrible." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"That's what I thought, too." She replied. She heard a faint tapping at the window. She strolled over to the window and took the letter from the owl's beak that was now sitting one the ledge of the window, waiting for a stroke. Hermoine stroked it, and it flew off, letting Hermoine to close the window and read the letter.

_Meet us in the History of Magic classroom tonight at eleven. Come alone. We need help._

Hermoine recognized the handwriting but she didn't know where she recognized it from.

"Oooo…looks like Ron isn't your only admirer!" Harry said and then looking at Ron he said "You have some competition!"

"Shut up." Was Ron's reply.

At 10:55 Hermoine started to make her way down to the classroom. She was careful not to get caught. _Even though_, she thought, _it's not like their going to expel me! For Merlin's sake! I helped to defeat Voldemort! They can't expel me! _ She was now at the History of Magic classroom. She stepped inside, gripping her wand. She saw Blaise and Draco.

"Oh, it's you." She said bluntly and turned to leave.

"Not so fast." Draco said. He whispered something and when Hermoine put her hand on doorknob, she received a shock.

"You are so sick minded." Hermoine said her back turned on them.

"Yah, well, we need your help." Draco said flatly.

"Do you now? Well, surprise, surprise! You're not going to get it!" Hermoine replied, now turning around.

"Oh, Yes. We. Will." Blaise replied.

"Shut up, Blaise."

"What do you need help with?" Hermoine asked.

"A potion. It's very confusing." Draco replied.

"Okay. But I'm still not going to help." Hermoine told them.

"You will. Or there's only one word I can use here. Blackmail." Draco said. Once he said that, Hermoine knew what Lavender had heard when she listened through the door.

"Oh yah? And what's that plan?" she asked.

"Simple. Either you help us. Or…you get blackmailed." Blaise said.

"YOU IDIOT! I meant how are you going to blackmail me?" Hermoine said. In her head she said a few choice words.

"Well… I might not tell you until I get an answer if you're going to help me or not. Tell me if you're going to cooperate." Draco barely finished before they heard a crack from behind them. Hermoine ran away from the door. She just turned around before she saw wood and other debris flying at her. She ducked and once she looked up she saw a figure in the doorway.

**Authors Note- Don't know if you would call that a cliff hanger but…yeah…Review!!! Make me happy once again! **

**Edit- Sorry I had to edit this story, so if you got the New Chapter thing twice, sorry. Oh and, you'll be happy to know I almost have another chapter done. Just wait a little bit longer. You can do it!**


	12. Exchanging Notes at 11:00 PM?

"What the...why was this door locked?" a voice asked, which Hermoine recognized to be Professor McGonnagal.

"Professor!" Malfoy said, shocked.

"What are you doing in here?" the Professor asked.

"We were err…exchanging notes." Blaise said.

"Why was the door locked?" Professor McGonnagal asked.

"We don't know…we just came in here and closed the door."

"Why are you exchanging notes at 11:00 at night?" she asked.

"We wanted to do it before astronomy." Blaise told her.

"Very well." McGonnagal said.

"Uh…professor? If you don't mind my asking, why are you here? This is the History of Magic classroom." Malfoy asked.

"There was a meeting today, and it was held here. I forgot some of my papers." She told him. She then walked up to the front of the classroom and grabbed a stack of papers.

"Oh."

"Yes, now hurry up." She told them and walked briskly out of the room.

"Hermoine, cooperate, else we'll hurt those friends of yours, the Weasley's and Potter." Malfoy whispered as soon as Professor McGonagalls footsteps died away.

"You wouldn't! Fine. Fine. Fine!" Hermoine said. She never wanted to help them but she didn't want her friends to get hurt. After all, it was just a potion, what could happen?

"Good. It is a potion that we need to make for Slughorn. We are the most gifted in his class, besides you, and he told us to make him a potion."

"Whatever." Hermoine said.

"You're going to have to break up with Weasel, though." Blaise said.

"I won't!" Hermoine cried stubbornly.

"Fine then. We might have to hex her, won't we Blaise?" Malfoy said turning to Blaise.

"I guess so." Blaise replied getting out his wand. "Maybe the crucio? On her and her friends?"

"NO! Fine. I'll break up with him." Hermoine said.

"Good girl." Blaise told her, putting his wand away.

"We'll start tomorrow. After classes, in the Potions classroom." Malfoy told her.

"Whatever." Hermoine said, turning to leave.

"One more thing." Blaise said.

"You can't tell Weasley." Malfoy told her.

"Slughorn says it's important to keep this potion a secret." Blaise continued.

"A reward for one of his classes." Malfoy ended.

"Whatever." Hermoine spun on her heel and walked away.

The next day, Hermoine went to her classes and once they were all over she went to the Dungeons.

"Let's get this over with." Hermoine told Draco and Blaise.

"It will only take a week to make." Draco said.

"Wait, did you break up with Weasley, yet?" Blaise asked. When Hermoine didn't answer him Blaise and Draco reached for their wands.

"Fine! I'll do it tonight. Please, can we just get this over with?" Hermoine panicked.

"You better." was Draco's response. They got a cauldron and scales out of Slughorn's office. Hermoine looked at the piece of paper that Malfoy scribbled the ingredients and directions on.

"Why don't we have a book?" Hermoine asked.

"Because…it's not in our book, you idiot." Malfoy sneered.

"Whatever." Hermoine started to chop valerian roots. She added them to the cauldron and then started cutting a sophorous bean while Malfoy was smashing a lilac peddle. Blaise was stirring. Hermoine and Malfoy added their ingredients and Blaise started to stir the other way. It turned baby blue, which was the half-way mark. Hermoine then began to add belladonna and stirred again twice clockwise and then three times counter-clockwise. The potion became a clearish color. Hermoine looked at the list of ingredients. It said that once it became that clearish color you had to leave it brew for four days. Hermoine began walking towards the door to leave.

"Don't forget to break up with that weasel!" Malfoy called after her. Hermoine didn't bother to reply. She made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower. She saw Ron and Harry sitting by the fire in the comfy arm chairs. They were the only ones in the common room. The others were probably outside Hermoine reasoned.

"Ron, can you leave, for 5 minutes?" Hermoine asked. He gave her a quizzical look and got up to go to the dorms. She waited until his footsteps to die away.

"Harry, I'm telling you this, because I can't tell Ron…" Hermoine began to tell Harry everything about Malfoy and Blaise and how she needed to break up with Ron and if she didn't help them they would hurt the Weasley's and Harry. "I'm telling you this so you can tell Ron why I'm breaking up with him, because I know he won't listen to me after I break up with him." Hermoine ended.

"They're up to something." Harry said. "Why don't you ask Slughorn if they are really supposed to make this potion?"

"He's gone for two weeks! He never came back after Christmas break. Remember McGonnagal telling us that he went to Australia for two weeks after spending Christmas with his family?" Hermoine told him.

"Weird." Was all Harry said.

"Well, go up to the dorms and send Ron down, and once he goes storming up there, tell him why. Malfoy and Blaise said I couldn't tell Ron. They never said I couldn't tell you." Hermoine said and Harry got up to get Ron. It only took a little bit for Ron to be sitting next to her on the couch.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Listen, Ron, I really like you but I think we should…I want to get back together sometime…but I think we should take a break from each other. That means for a couple weeks. I really, really like you though." Hermoine said. Ron got up and…

**Cliffhanger!! Sorry for the delay…really sorry. How will Ron take it? Hope you liked this chapter! Review! Tell me what I could do better at! **


	13. A Familiar Marking

Ron stared into the fire for a while

Ron stared into the fire for a while. Hermoine had a fleeting vision of Malfoy. Ron got up and walked up the stairs to the dormitories. _If only he knew…_ Hermoine thought. She sat there looking at the fire, just as Ron had done, and she, too, went up to her dorm. 

She kept twisting and turning in her sleep. She had nightmares. Finally, she got up and went back down to the common room. She found Ron there.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Hermoine asked. Ron shook his head. "Did Harry tell you anything?" 

"Yes. He said you had to break up with me or Blaise and Malfoy will hurt us! But what if I don't care if he hurts me?" Ron said fiercely, sounding a lot like his sister.

"But I care!" Hermoine said. She looked him in the eye. He simply looked back.

"These past weeks have been something out of a fairy tale. I do want to get back together, though. I don't know why I need to break up with you. I just don't want them to hurt you. Once I'm done helping them we can get back together. I promise." Hermoine finished.

"Okay. Does this mean I have to act all mean again so they will think that Harry never told me anything?" Ron asked.

"I guess so." Hermoine said sadly.

"Okay. Well, I guess we better get some sleep." Ron said.

"Yeah, we better." Hermoine replied.

"Goodnight, Hermoine." 

"G'night, Ronald."

Hermoine woke up the next morning thinking it had all been a dream. She hurriedly got dressed and slowly proceeded down the stairs to the common room. Harry sat there.

"Ron already went down to breakfast. I said I'd wait for you." Harry told Hermoine.

"Okay. Yeah, we're not together anymore. We have to act mad towards each other, though. So Blaise and Draco will know that I broke up with him. You have to act your part, too." Hermoine said.

"Not again!" Harry cried.

"Yes, again." Hermoine laughed. 

She and Harry walked down to the entrance hall. She sat on the other side of Harry who sat next to Ron. She didn't talk to him for the whole meal. Once she was done eating, she continued to her classes. After Transfiguration she had an hour break which she used to start on her three page essay that Professor McGonnagal had gave them.

The next three days flew past. She got homework, but she finished it the night after she got it.

She was sitting on the banks one day after History of Magic when a mousy looking 1st year walked up to her and handed over a piece of parchment. She opened it and her stomach sank.

_Hermoine,_

_Meet us after classes in the potions classroom. _

_Draco & Blaise_

She read it over again. _Again? I have to help them AGAIN? I've had enough of the two of them for my life. _She got up after break was over and went to her next class. Once classes were over for the day she slowly walked down to the dungeons where the potions classroom was. She opened the door to see Blaise and Malfoy standing there, waiting.

"Finally. What took so long?" Malfoy asked. Hermoine didn't answer.

"Have you broken up with weasel yet?" Blaise asked. Malfoy shot him a look and Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes. Can we just get this over with?" Hermoine said. She stepped over to where the used-to-be clear potion was sitting. It had turned a light color of purple in the four days it had been sitting there. She looked at the list Malfoy had written. _Re'em Blood_ was the next thing on the list. "Re'em Blood? How did you get that? It's so rare!" Hermoine asked.

"Slughorn has his connections."

Hermoine added three drops of re'em blood. The potion turned a dark red. The next thing was lovage. _That's used in befuddlement draughts...weird._ Hermoine thought. She scraped some into the cauldron. It turned magenta. It started to smoke and bubble. Hermoine looked down at the list to see why it was doing that. Before she got a good look at the list she was blown backwards.

She woke up in the hospital wing. Harry on one side of her, Ron on the other. The Weasley's were surrounding her. Madam Pomfrey was screaming at them that the maximum number of visitors was five. She stopped, though, as soon as she met Mrs. Weasley's eye. Hermoine laughed at this.

"You're awake!" Harry, Ron, and Ginny had cried all at the same time. 

"Why am I here?" Hermoine asked.

"You, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini were all found in the potions classroom a week ago. You've been out of it for that long." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Potions classroom…Malfoy…Blaise? What the…?" Hermoine asked a loud. She couldn't remember anything.

"Yes. You were all found with similar marks on your shoulders. It's quite odd." Mr. Weasley said.

"Hermoine, we need to know what you were doing." Mrs. Weasley told Hermoine.

"I can't remember." Hermoine said. _You idiot. It's not that you can't remember. We just won't let you. _Hermoine looked around and saw Blaise and Malfoy asleep. At least _pretending_ to be asleep. No!! This cannot be happening! She cannot be reading their thoughts! Can they read hers? _Yes we can. You better not tell anyone or as soon as we can move we'll hurt all your friends! _ You wouldn't! She thought. _Oh yes, we would._

"Is there anyway to get this mark off?" Hermoine asked. Maybe the mark was the reason she could hear Blaise and Malfoys thoughts. Just like Harry's scar.

"I don't know, dear. We will need to investigate into what you were doing." Madam Pomfrey explained.

**Sorry for the wait guys!! Hope the chapter is good enough to wait for!! Review!! Cookies for you if you review!!**


	14. Complications

Hermoine was realeased a few days later

Hermoine was released a few days later. She didn't tell anyone that she was hearing Malfoys and Blaises thoughts. They would think she was mental. Plus, they would hurt her friends. She couldn't handle that.

After a few days of hearing their thoughts, she didn't think she could handle it any longer. She had to tell someone. Maybe, just maybe, if she told someone there would be an antidote or something. Anything!

She decided to tell Professor McGonnagal. She went to the headmistress's office and knocked.

"Come in." rang a voice from inside. Hermoine pushed open the door and walked in. Professor McGonnagal signaled for her to sit down. She did.

"Professor… I don't know how to tell you this but…" she began. She heard a voice inside her head. _Don't tell her. Do you want your friends to get hurt?_ She tried to block out he voices. She wished she hadn't told Harry that all he had to do was block out Voldemorts thoughts. It was harder than it sounded. The voice kept saying the same thing over and over. _Don't tell._

"Yes, dear? But what?" Professor McGonnagal said.

"I can hear Blaises and Draco's thoughts." Hermoine spilled. _Crap! Why do I always have to tell teachers the truth!_ Hermoine thought. _Because you're a goody two-shoes. _Blaise said.

"You can?" Professor McGonnagal asked. Hermoine nodded. "Do you remember what you were doing?" the professor asked. _Don't you dare say making a potion! BLAISE! What? You just told her what we were doing. You idiot! Oh, right._ Great! Now they were fighting insider HER head. Great! Just Great!

"Well, I remember making a potion. I don't remember any ingredients, though." Hermoine answered.

"Nothing?" the Headmistress said.

"No…just that the potion turned baby blue then clear. We left it for four days and it was light purple when we got back. I added some kind of blood and it turned red then there was something with lovage and it turned magenta. Then it started to smoke and bubble. That's all I remember." Hermoine answered. "Oh, and they are threatening to hurt my friends!"

"We'll put protection on your friends. You can't remember anything else?" McGonnagal asked. "I wish I knew occlumency." She said more to herself than to Hermoine.

"Let me think. There was a piece of paper." Hermoine said.

"Well, let's get looking for that piece of paper." Professor McGonnagal shooed Hermoine from the room. They walked to the potions room which still needed fixing after the blow up. The looked under everything. The finally found a small scrap of paper. The only thing it said was re'em blood and lovage.

"Re'em blood and lovage? That's…no…It couldn't be." McGonnagal said staring at the piece of paper.

"Sorry, Professor, but what couldn't be?" Hermoine asked.

"I might be mistaken but…these two things only go together in one potion." She said.

"What potion is that?" Hermoine asked, afraid of the answer.

"A potion where the two people who drink it will get closer together. Hearing each others thoughts is definitely getting closer to someone. I can't remember what it's called, but it can have some deathly consequences. Like this. All three of you were extremely hurt. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. It's supposed be kind of like a love potion. It obviously back-fired." The professor explained. _A love potion. You guys cannot be serious! You know, you two are just selfish._

"Is there an antidote or anything?" Hermoine wondered aloud.

"Yes. We have to somehow remove that mark also. It will be pretty painful." She answered.

"I'm up for it. Wait. How painful? What am I saying? Of course I can do it! I don't care if it hurts! I want them out of my head!" Hermoine yelled.

"Okay. We will have to transport you to St. Mungos. We cannot perform the magic needed here. I will set up a time for it. Right now, get some sleep." The Headmistress told Hermoine.

"Great, Professor. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermoine said and started on the long journey to the Gryffindor dorms. Once inside, she looked around for Ron. Now that she was done helping the two gits she wanted to get back together with him. He wasn't in the common room, though, so she made her feet carry her to her four-poster bed. The next morning she awoke, dressed, and headed towards the Great Hall. Professor McGonnagal pulled her aside before she entered.

"Hermoine, I've set up a time for you to go to St. Mungos. Tomorrow at 7. Is that okay?" Professor McGonnagal asked.

"Yes, that's fine." Hermoine said grateful.

"Okay, the Weasleys, Harry, and your parents are going to come, too. For some strange reason, Draco and Blaise like reading each others thoughts, so they aren't going. Strange boys, those two are." McGonnagal laughed.

"Thanks, professor. I'll see you then." Hermoine thanked her teacher and continued into the Great Hall. She sat down next to Neville.

"Hey, do you know where Ron, Harry, and Ginny are?" Hermoine asked.

"Quidditch practice." Neville said.

"I didn't know they had quidditch practice today." Hermoine said starting on her toast. She finished quickly and went to her classes. The day went by quickly and she went to the Gryffindor common room after them. Harry and Ron still weren't there.

"Ginny? Where are Ron and Harry?" Hermoine asked Ginny.

"I'm not sure. I think they had problems finding one of Ron's beetles from Transfiguration today. They're probably still looking for it." Ginny said.

"I'd think they were avoiding me…oh well. I better get started on this homework." Hermoine said. She sat down next to the fireplace, pulled her book bag closer to her and opened it to pull out her books. She worked on her homework until it was time to go to bed. _I wonder where Ron and Harry are. It can't take that long to find a bug. _

The next morning she awoke and made her way to the Headmistress's office. She knocked, went in, and took the floo network to St. Mungos.

The smells of a hospital met her nose and she cringed. She never liked hospitals. Ever since her grandmother had died in one, she never wanted to go back. She checked in and a nurse led her to her room. They made her change into a hospital gown. _Gosh, I hate these things._ She thought. _Well, well, well. You're actually going through with us aren't you? Well, Good luck. Not._ She recognized Blaise's voice. _Our plan failed, Zabini. _That would be Malfoy. _Of course it did, Malfoy._ Hermoine fired at Malfoy. _Get out. _Malfoy thought. _This is my head. I can't exactly get out of my own head!_ A nurse had entered the room and she took Hermoine to the operation room. They made her lie down on her stomach and put her into a deep sleep. 

She drifted into a space where you could soar through the clouds like an eagle. There were majestic mountains and she couldn't feel anything.

Meanwhile, there were complications with the surgery. The surgery was over but she wouldn't come out of it. She was lying in her bed in the ICU with all kinds of things surrounding her. One was beeping and there were cords hooked up to her and the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermoine's parents were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for any news of how she was doing.

They were all holding each other when a nurse came out and made an announcement.

"She still is having complications. We are trying to get her to come out of it. Right now, we will wait. Three of you at a time can go in and visit her." The nurse announced. Hermoine's parents and Mrs. Weasley got up right away. They hurried into the room. Ten minutes they came back out, their eyes swollen. Harry, Ron, and Ginny headed in next.

At the sight of Hermoine unconscious body, Ginny broke down. She cried on Harry's shoulder. Ron grabbed Ginny's hand with one hand and he grabbed Hermoine's with the other. He rubbed them both.

"Harry? What if she doesn't come out? I don't know what I'd do without her." Ron said. A single tear wound its way down his face.

"Ron, Hermoine's a strong girl. She'll make it." Harry comforted Ron.

"Ron! Don't think like that." Ginny announced.

"Ginny, let's go." Harry said. Ron stayed where he was.

"Hermoine," Ron began "I know you can't hear me, but I wanted to say that you need to come back. I can't live without you. Please, please, please come out of it. I love you, Hermoine." Ron said

**Cliffhanger! Hope you liked it. I'll try to post another chapter soon.**


	15. I heard you talking to me

Ron stayed put for the rest of the week

**Authors Note- Sorry it's taken so long to update…it's been busy!**

Ron stayed put for the rest of the week. He never left Hermione's side. He kept asking every nurse in sight how she was doing. They said she was getting better, but it might take awhile for her to come out of it.

"You know, they say if you talk to someone when their unconscious their more likely to wake up." Said a familiar voice behind him.

"Really?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Nah, its utter rubbish. Thought it might get your spirits up." Harry said. He took a seat next to Ron. "Here's your homework. Thought I might bring it to you so you have something to do."

"Thanks." Ron replied. He took the heavy load from Harry and dropped it on the floor.

"Well, I could've done that!" Harry laughed, staring at the heap of books now lying on the floor.

"Probably" Ron smiled. He grabbed Hermione's hand again. "The doctors say she's getting better but it might be a while before she comes out." Ron squeezed her hand. He looked at Harry. He felt pressure on his hand. His head automatically snapped back to Hermoine. "Harry! Get a doctor! I think she's waking up!" Harry sprang up and ran to retrieve a doctor.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered.

"I'm right here." Ron whispered back. Doctors ran in before Hermione could say anything. They rolled her out of the room.

"Well, where's she going?" Ron asked watching Hermione's bed disappearing around the corner.

"I don't but I bet she'll be back." Harry replied. They sat there talking for fifteen minutes before she came back; all of the tubes that connected her to different things were removed.

"They say I have to stay overnight and then I can leave." Hermione told them.

"I'm staying with you!" Ron announced.

"You don't have to do that." Hermione laughed.

"No, I don't have to but I am. I've been here the whole time you were unconscious and I'm not about to leave now." Ron said.

"I heard you talking to me, Ron." Hermione replied. Harry took this as the cue to leave.

"I'm going to go…uh…" Harry said obviously looking for a reason to leave "look at the clouds. You know, they really are beautiful!" and with that he left.

"So…you heard me talking, huh?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I heard you saying that you needed me to come out and that you wouldn't know what you would do without me..." Hermione said, messing with the edge of her hospital gown.

"Anything else?" Ron asked thinking of all the things he had said to her while she lay there unconscious.

"And that you loved me." Hermione spit out really fast.

"Well…what was I supposed to do? Lie?" Ron asked. His cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Ron, there's no need to be embarrassed. I feel the same." Hermione replied.

"Really?" Ron asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah. Look, I know this year has been difficult between us but I just recently broke up with you because…well…Malfoy and Blaise threatened me that they'd hurt you-"

"I know. Harry told me. Then he told me that I had to act mad so they didn't suspect anything. It sucked, trust me!" Ron ended.

"I bet it did. Look, I'm really sorry. I promise nothing will ever get between us again." Hermione smiled.

"Okay. So does this mean…" Ron asked.

"Yep!" Hermione cried joyfully. Ron hugged Hermione exactly when Harry came trotting in.

"I'll just go…watch the grass grow…" Harry turned to leave.

"Oh, get back here!" Hermoine yelled after him. Harry came back into view. Hermione hugged him, too.

"So…are you two…?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"We're a couple again." Ron said.

**Authors Note- It's short. **

**Just wanted to ask you guys…do you readers want me to add a couple more chapters? It's going to be over soon now that Ron and Hermione are back together. If you want a couple more chapters, tell me what you want to hear! Thanks! Love you all!**

**Well, my finger hurts because I ripped the nail off on a door at school today so I can't type much longer. Ow! **


End file.
